1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bearing unit for rotary anodes of x-ray tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From DE 30 41 558 A1, for example in FIG. 1 of the drawings, a bearing unit for rotary anodes of x-ray tubes is known, wherein the rotary anode is accommodated in a partially illustrated evacuated glass bulb.